bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Lines
Battle Lines is the 18th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It will air on June 19, 2011. Plot The episode begins with the Gundalian soldiers fighting back against the Chaos Bakugan. They are looking successful but they are defeated by an Aquos Cyclone Percival and a Pyrus Iron Dragonoid owned by Sellon and Anubias. They continue to fight as Anubias wonders where Dan is. Back at the base, the Brawlers find out that the Chaos Bakugan are all heading to the city area where there are people defending the area such as Mason and Jesse. Ren concludes that there are heading to invade Neathia as there is a Dimension Transporter. They also think Mag Mel is hiding underground in his castle. Paige is eager to initiate a sneak attack but Captain Elright reminds how the previous attempt ended. Dan insists to fight but Marucho tells him not to calling him a liability. Dan gets extremely frustrated and grabs Marucho by the collar and screams at him. He didn't stop until Rafe told him to. The group minus Dan left as they heard that the Chaos Bakugan are invading the city lines. Taylean is on Zoompha as Shun is thinking. The city is under fire as the group continues to fight off the Chaos Bakugan. Dan experiences another vision which shows Mag Mel trying to get the gate and key he desires. They remember that phrase from the woman who said on New Vestroia before. They leave on Zoompha but are interrupted by Shun. Shun then asks what Dan is doing here and flips him. He then lectures him that he didn't change and then asks him to come with him. Dan gets up but then flips Shun. They begin to fight but are attacked by an army of Chaos Bakugan led by Anubias. Dan then uses Sonicannon and they fight back. Then Anubias summons Mizerak and Venexus while Dan summons Zenthon. Shun uses Hammermor and they fight them. After, Anubias summons Smasheon and defeats Shun but Dan, Drago, and Zenthon summon Zenthon Titan. He defeats Smasheon but Sellon arrives and summons Deezall, Rockfist, and Braxion. They continue to fight but they are defeated by a long range shot by Marucho with Tristar who hacked Rafe's Mobile Assault to use as a cannon.Anubias then faints because of the power needed to control them and Sellon carries him and teleports away. Dan begins to thank him but Marucho gets angry because he did not follow his orders. Ren messages Marucho that Paige and Rafe disappeared and they find them trying to sneak into Mag Mel's castle. The group begins to argue but a Flash Ingram blasts them and they fall into the chasm below.... Returning Characters/Bakugan *Mason Brown *Jesse Glenn *Avior *Plitheon Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Taylean *Iron Dragonoid *Cyclone Percival *Flash Ingram *Aranaut *Razenoid *Avior *Plitheon *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Linehalt *Infinity Trister Bakugan Mobile Assault Debut *Zoompha﻿ *Cannon Pier Bakugan Mobile Assaults Seen *Zoompha *Impalaton *Rapilator *Hurrix BakuNano Seen *Slingpike *Sonicanon *Lanzato *Hammermor Mechtogan Seen *Mizerak *Venexus *Zenthon *Smasheon *Braxion *Rockfist *Deezall Mechtogan Titan Seen *Zenthon Titan﻿ ﻿Gallery Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 8.34.56 AM.png Talean10.jpg Zoompha1.jpg 2 1 0026.jpg 2 1 0025.jpg ZenthonTitanIntermission.jpg ZenthonTitanThree.jpg ZenthonTitanTwo.jpg ZenthonTitanOne.jpg Hurrix1.jpg Zoompha5.jpg Zoompha4.jpg Zoompha3.jpg Zoompha2.jpg ZoomphaOne.jpg AnubiasOne.jpg AnubiasTwo.jpg AnubiasThree.jpg AnubiasFour.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes